The invention is an electronic device for smoothing of central nervous system dysfunctions in conjunction with the use of a biomagnetometer SQUID.
The electronic device comprises a generator of low alternating voltage and frequency which can produce a frequency from 2 Hz to 7 Hz, and a defined number of coils of one or more groups of similar coils, in order to produce alternating magnetic fields of defined magnetic field intensity. The device may optionally comprise a plurality of generators of alternating voltage and low frequency which can each produce a frequency from 2 to 7 Hz, and which can supply simultaneously a defined number of coils in order to produce alternating magnetic fields. The pulse of the alternating voltage can have a square, triangular, sinusoidal or saw-like form. Analogous pulse forms can have alternating magnetic fields which are produced by the coils, the ends of which are connected with the generator output. The number of coils and the cross-section of the coil turns, as well as the shape and composition of the cores, can be varied.
The magnetic fields which are produced simultaneously from the coils are parallel to the alternating magnetic fields which are emitted from the brain epileptic foci. In addition, the powers and frequencies of the emitted magnetic fields from the coils are of the same order of magnitude as those which are emitted from the epileptic foci. The device is useful to smooth epileptic convulsions in epileptic patients receiving anticonvulsion medication, yet who continue to have seizures. The time required for smoothing varies from patient to patient, and depends on the size of the epileptic foci. The smoothing can be repeated by a patient having a personal device, which can be calibrated with the use of the biomagnetometer SQUID which gives the epileptic foci, and any other brain dysfunction, characteristics. Patients can avoid any side effects because the applied magnetic fields are smaller than the earth's magnetic field. In contrast, side effects can occur with the different anticonvulsive drugs and the different methods of the known diagnostic techniques.
Before the electronic device is used, first the epileptic foci must be localized with the use of the SQUID. Prior research work has been published by the inventors P. A. Anninos and N. F. Tsagas: Brain Research Bulletin, Vol. 16, 1986; and International Journal of Neuroscience, Vol. 37, 1987. The known methods have used anticonvulsive drugs for smoothing of epileptic seizures for general and focal epilepsy, but without achieving the final cancellation of epileptic foci. Final cancellation of epileptic foci can be achieved either with neurosurgery or with the use of a laser, but the disadvantage of these two cures is that they can cause other brain dysfunctions. To avoid surgery, most patients prefer the drug treatment which only temporarily inhibits the epileptic seizures.
Other methods also apply instantly strong magnetic fields of the order of 10.sup.5 Gauss which cause side effects. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages because it solves the problem of smoothing the epileptic foci or other dysfunctions of the central nervous system without the use of the known invasive methods. It is safe because the applied alternating magnetic fields are of small frequency (2 to 7 Hz) and small intensity (10.sup.-4 to 10.sup.-8 Gauss), which are 1/10.sup.4 or 1/10.sup.8 of the intensity of the earth's magnetic field. The duration of the smoothing treatment is only of the order of several minutes every time the device is applied to the epileptic foci. The smoothing treatment lasts several days or months, and the patient can alone repeat the treatment as needed when he feels or senses (by smell, taste, etc.) certain characteristic signs which tell him that he is going to have seizures.
The apparatus in accordance with the invention comprises one generator which produces an alternating voltage, a given frequency from 2 to 7 Hz, and which supplies a defined number of selected coils to produce alternating magnetic fields of defined intensity. The device may optionally comprise a plurality of generators that each can produce an alternating voltage, a low frequency from 2 Hz to 7 Hz, and which supply simultaneously a defined number of selected coils to produce alternating magnetic fields of definite intensity. The form of the alternating magnetic fields which are produced from the coils, the ends of which are connected with the output of the generator, is square wave (symmetrical or non-symmetrical), triangular, sinusoidal or saw-like. The number of turns and the cross-section of the coils, as well as the shape and the composition of the cores (plastic, ferrite and other materials of suitable magnetic permeability) can vary. The produced alternating magnetic fields are parallel to the alternating magnetic fields which are emitted from the neuronal generators of the epileptic foci. That is, the surface of the coils is applied simultaneously and parallel to the projected epileptic foci on the skull, or at another part of the central nervous system. The power and the frequency of the magnetic field of the coils are of the same order of magnitude as the magnetic fields which are emitted from the epileptic foci. The precise position of the epileptic foci, the intensity and the frequency of the magnetic fields which are emitted from the epileptic foci, and which are specific for each patient, are defined precisely with the use of the biomagnetometer SQUID. The use of SQUID is described in detail in the above-mentioned publications.
Advantages of the invention are fast, painless and non-invasive smoothing of the epileptic foci and the effective reduction of epileptic seizures. Furthermore, patients can perform their own smoothing with the use of the electronic device of the present invention.